


QMS 9

by Deacon_Heller



Series: Quantum Mirror Series [9]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller
Summary: Ford has to intervene on Colt's behalf to secure a date with Charlie, and Michael tries to decide what to do with the data Bolseer stole from Pelops.
Series: Quantum Mirror Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965412





	QMS 9

Colt returned to Dr. Blooms lab eight days later. "Doc, you said you had some news for me."

"Oh yes," Dr. Bloom said getting up from his chair at his computer. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a flash drive. "I finished that Goa'uld language translation program you asked for." 

"Wow. That was fast," Colt remarked. 

"Apparently, Sezav wrote most of it while I was sleeping," Bloom said. 

"Yeah, so what's that like?"

"The initial adjustment period was jarring, but now it feels quite natural, and very fascinating," Bloom began. 

"Does he talk to you in your head, or is it like a Gollum-Sméagol argument?"

"Oh, it's all in my head. The best way to describe it is to say that we think at each other."

"Is that weird, does it feel crowded up there?" Colt asked, pointing to Bloom's head.

"In the beginning, but once you adjust it's more like having a colleague in your head who has spent centuries studying alien technology."

"Nice."

"Our next assignment, for instance, we'll be writing the most detailed examination of Goa'uld hyperspace engines ever. After I file that we're doing an in depth explanation on the hand held healing device. It will shave years off of reverse engineering it on our own."

"You two party like rock stars, don't ya?" Colt asked, with a grin.

"I haven't been this excited since college." 

"Well thanks for this, and you crazy kids stay away from the brown acid," Colt said. 

"Between the three of us, the brown acid...was amazing," Bloom said, as he leaned over in his chair.

"Wait, what?" Colt sputtered.

"They told everyone to stay away from it because it was excessively strong. Not every mind can handle that sort of thing."

"Oh my God, you were a hippy?"

"It was 1969."

"You say that like it's an explanation."

"I think you would have really liked the sixties."

"You're a hippy with an alien in your head. That's got sitcom gold written all over it," Colt laughed, as he walked away. 

The next day SG Ten and all the other SG teams that weren't off world were taken to a temple complex four kilometers north of Alpha that had been converted into a firing range. Ten and the other four teams were lined up and firing the new M 4.5 rifles at a thick stone wall backed by a large sand burm. Colt lay in the prone position and fired a steady stream of yellow plasma blasts into a massive stone. Super heated fragments of stone exploded and sprayed into the air. 

Colt cackled with glee in between shouting, "LAZER GUN!" 

Colt was so enamored with his new rifle that he didn't notice the person sitting next to him in a seated firing position. It took him a few seconds to notice the rhythmic fire and its accuracy as the yellow plasma blasts dug, shot by shot, through a two foot thick stone block. When a plasma bolt streaked through the block and out the other side, Colt finally looked beside him at who was firing the rifle. 

"Uh, hi. I'm...Colt," Colt stuttered at Charlie. 

"Ok." She said, unsure of his intentions. 

"Yeah, so...how are you doing with the new rifle?"

"Fine."

"Ok, this isn't funny anymore," Ford said, as he sat up and interjected himself into the conversation. "What this idiot savant here is trying to do is impress you with his stunning awesomeness, but his game seems surprisingly weak."

"Really?" Charlie asked, Colt with a shy smile. All Colt could do was smile and nod his head.

"So, the next question is would you like to get together with this...well he's usually more intelligent than this..." Ford said.

"Yes," She said, without hesitation. 

"Yes?" Colt and Ford asked at the same time.

"Yes," Charlie repeated. 

"Ok," Ford began. "I'm going to lay back down and start firing again while you two work out the details." Ford returned to the prone position and resumed firing. 

Colt and Charlie sat there smiling at each other for a long moment. 

"Hi," Colt said.

"Hi," Charlie said back.

One of Michaels mentors during his early days as a CIA agent told him that retirement meant two things: a small pension, and head full of secrets that would haunt him until the grave. This, of course, was only if he lived long enough to retire. Most agents were 'retired' long before they reached retirement, but there were ways of improving his odds.

One method of insuring his own survival was to make a copy of certain things that passed through his hands. It was a risky practice, and only worked if no one ever knew Michael did it. Copying classified information was, of course, highly illegal, and against a myriad of laws, but then again, so was everything that Michael did. 

Neither Bolseer, nor the Tok'ra knew that crystal Michael handed off to the Tok'ra scientist before he passed through the gate was an encrypted copy. Michael scrolled through the glowing red text glimmered in a field two feet wide and three feet high a few inches above the Tok'ra tablet sitting on the table in front of him. 

Michael rested his chin on his left hand as he swiped the hologram upward with his right index finger. With Torin's help he had begun to understand much of the data about creating the perfect host. 

It had been five weeks since the mission where Michael led Ten to extract Bolseer and the Pelops research on creating the perfect, mindless host. Since then Michael spent all his free time examining the data, trying to understand as much as possible, while he tried to figure out what to do with it. 

Michaels life was a kaleidoscope of grays before he became a Tok'ra agent, and now that there were countless worlds affected by the secrets he kept. The stakes were higher than just protecting the safety and interests of one country. The grays were becoming blurrier. 

It didn't take him long to see why Pelops failed to ever produce a host with psychic abilities. Bolseer followed the research closely and mapped out the specific portions of the brain that activated specific abilities, but always made sure to sabotage the data. Michael looked at the graphic of the brain and the corresponding labels pointing to each section, labeling the corresponding ability.

Bolseer's personal notes explained what he did to hide the fact that Pelops found what he was looking for. Further reading explained how Bolseer grafted elevated intelligence and will power onto each part of the brain that enabled an ability. Michael compared what Bolseer did, to what Pelops saw. He scrolled ahead to the data on the physical enhancements. 

Based on their combined understanding of biology, Michael and Torin saw that it would have been impossible to hide the advancements in basic physiology. Pelops was already well past isolating the Telomeres and creating an enzyme that caused them to replicate at a length that would correspond to keeping the host in their early thirties. Michael came to the section that explained increased intelligence with the suppression of individuality, but the science eventually exceeded their understanding. 

Michael scrolled to a different section of the crystal and he saw the reports Bolseer secretly sent to his handler, but there was something else. There were a sporadic set of messages sent to another place. The coding was different from the messages Bolseer sent to his handler. There wasn't a name, just a designation.

"Do you know who that is?" Michael asked Torin. 

"I have no idea. That's not how we communicate when we are working under a cover out in the empire," Torin replied. 

"The Tok'ra still don't have this information yet,"

"How do you know?"

"They haven't complained about the obviously Tau'ri encryption on the crystal."

"Which means they've decrypted it, or think they can without us."

"If Bolseer actually gave them the crystal."

"You don't trust him."

"I've seen agents get flipped for so much less, and everything in me says that he's taken that crystal and gone to some other lab that he's been setting up over the years to use the data for himself." 

"It's possible. I hate to admit it, but it's possible."

"So we have two scenarios: Bolseer took the crystal and ran, or he gave it to the Tok'ra and they've decrypted it." 

"Best case scenario first,"

"Best case is the Tok'ra have all this information now. You know they're going to start using it, start experimenting on hosts," Michael thought as he sat back in his folding chair. 

"They wouldn't. We never have in the past," Torin answered, inside his head. 

"The only good news is that it will take them maybe a year or two to build the kind of lab they would need to start work on this. So where do we go with this? The High Counsel?"

"They are most likely the ones that ordered Bolseer to do what he did."

"Then what do we do?"

"For the first time in a thousand years I have no idea." 

"Then it's agreed."

"What's agreed? We didn't agree on anything."

"We'll keep this to ourselves until we can figure out what to do with it."

"I suppose I can agree to that."

"Do you think we could take it to Dr. Bloom/ Sezav?"

"They might actually understand it, but we have no way of knowing if they will go to the High Counsel with whatever we tell them." 

"So we talk to him first."

"And say what? Even if he does understand it all? What then? How do we explain where the data came from? We can't even use it."

"This isn't about using the data, it's about what the Tok'ra are willing to do. We can take it to General Willis. The Tau'ri will want to know about this"

"That might not be a good idea."

"Because anyone that gets their hands on the unaltered data is going to want to use it."

"The Tok'ra have it now. I can't see them going to these lengths and not using the data."

"If the Tok'ra have it then we need to get it to the Tau'ri too. At the very least they are going to want to know that this information exists, and that their allies may plan to use it."

"This is a Tok'ra secret that they are not going to want anyone else to have."

"That's the best reason I can think of to give it to the Tau'ri. On Earth it was referred to as a Nuclear Deterrent. If everyone has the weapon then no one will use it because it will kill everyone."

"What I'm trying to ask is, are we Tok'ra..."

"...Or Tau'ri?"

"Or can we be both?"

"We've both been doing this long enough to know that governments can't always be trusted."

"True. How much do you trust General Willis?" 

"Too soon to tell. When we're sure we can trust him, we'll talk to him about this."

"Hey Mi..." A voice came from behind Michael.

Michael yanked the crystal from the Tok'ra tablet, and the glimmering red text vanished as he spun in his chair, scooping up the Zat gun on the desk beside the tablet and fired. 

"What the Hell are you thinking?" Michael screamed down at Colt when he began to stir.

"Well...I wasn't thinking I wanted to get shot with a Zat gun." Colt muttered, as he looked up from the stone floor at Michael. "That was information from Bolseer's work, wasn't it?"

Michael stood over Colt, and for a second every part of him screamed to fire the Zat at Colt two more times, and protect his secrets. Colt would vanish, the secret would be safe. Michael's hand tensed on the Zat gun. He stared down at Colt. 

"You copied it. You copied it before you gave it back to Bolseer. Nice," Colt grunted as he sat up.

"No one knows I have this, and no one can find out about it," Michael said, as he relaxed his grip on the Zat gun. Colt presented a third option. 

"What are you going to do with it? Bolseer must have already given the data to the Tok'ra."

"We haven't decided yet." 

"You're not sure if you can give it to the SGC."

"No, we're not. This is game changing evolution level technology. Everyone that sees this is going to want to use it. This could be the best, or worst thing we ever brought back through the gate. If it got out into the world millions could die."

"You're right. Anyone that sees this is going to use it. That means the Tok'ra are going to use this. Unless the Tau'ri have it too."

"That's what I told Torin." 

"What do the Tok'ra know at this point?" Colt asked.

"They know that we know they have all they need to create physical super hosts, but they don't know that we have a copy of the crystal."

"That's your advantage."

"How?" Michael wondered.

"Leak pieces of information to the Tau'ri, and make it look like Bolseer did it." Colt said as he stood up. holding his head. "This way the Tau'ri get the data, no one knows it was you, and Bolseer gets to explain the leak." 

"You're right," Michael said.

"Yeah, just toss out a few big pieces of information, nothing universe shattering, and see what the Tau'ri do with it," Colt said, rubbing the heels of his hands on his temples. "God, I hate getting Zat'd."

"Don't ever walk into my quarters unannounced again, and be thankful that I don't carry a .45 anymore," Michael said, pointing the Zat gun at him. "Until this gets out you don't know anything, you got it?"

"Yeah, just don't Zat me again."

"I'm serious. No one can know that you knew about this."

"Right."

"You would have made a good spy."

"Nah, I'm shit with languages and I hate to travel," Colt grinned.

"But you...get out of my room, or I will Zat you gain."


End file.
